Tres metros sobre el cielo
by Ana de brower
Summary: Y de repente te das cuenta que todo ha terminado. Ya no hay vuelta atrás entonces intentas recordar en que momento comenzó todo y descubres que todo empezó antes de lo que pensabas y justo en ese momento que te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez y por mucho que te esfuerces ya nunca tendrás la sensación de estar a tres metros sobre el cielo…
1. 3msc

**Tres metros sobre el cielo**

* * *

Dos jóvenes que pertenecen a mundos opuestos. Anthony Brown alias ''A'', es un joven apuesto y muy liberal, le gusta la velocidad y vivir la vida al extremo junto con su mejor amigo Terry. Candy pertenece a un mundo en el que parece sentirse cómoda; la arropan unos padres bien posicionados, una educación estricta y elitista, así como los privilegios de ser una niña de bien, junto con su mejor amiga Ana, asisten a uno de los colegios más reconocidos y exigentes. Además Candy tiene enemistad con Eliza una chica metalera que es obsesionada con Anthony y es muy peligrosa.

La película comienza con Anthony siendo juzgado en un tribunal por haber agredido físicamente a un hombre, sale libre bajo fianza ya que no cuenta con antecedentes penales. Este a todo vapor sale enojado de la corte y sube a su moto para recorrer la ciudad, mientras que a al mismo tiempo una joven chica, Candy, se prepara para ir a la escuela y se sube en su auto junto con su padre Albert y su hermana menor Annie. Mientras iba en el auto Candy baja la ventana y trata de tomar un poco de aire; esto crea en Anthony un interés por ella mientras le grita fea hasta que el auto se aleja. Al llegar al colegio Candy habla con su amiga Ana quien es llamada por su malvada profesora de latín a que lea una frase que ésta escribirá en el pizarrón. Candy, como buena amiga, le dice a Ana que tome el celular y mientras la maestra escribía le traducía a esta toda la información, pero la maestra notó esto y les quitaron sus celulares.

* * *

**Esta es una adaptación del libro y de la película: Tres metros sobre el cielo (3msc) es una hermosa historia donde dos jóvenes totalmente opuestos se enamoran y luchan contra todos que no están de acuerdo con su relación y viven la vida al 100km por hora. Les recomiendo ver la película como leer el libro. Pero en esta historia le voy a agregar muchas cosas mías hehe. Y para las que siguen mi otro fic: Juntos por fin. No, no la he olvidado…bueno si -.- lo siento pero espero que este fin de semana voy a subir el otro capítulo.**

**¡Muchas Gracias!**

**Dejen reviews porfis acepto todo tipo de comentarios hehe.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. 3msc cap 1

**_Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi_**

* * *

_Y de repente pasa,_

_Algo se acciona, _

_Y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar _

_Y han cambiado. _

_Y a partir de ahí nada volverá a ser lo mismo... nunca._

* * *

_-Un día pasa, pasa que estas de pie en algún lugar y te das cuenta de que no quieres ser ninguno de que están al tu alrededor. No quieres ser el imbécil al que le rompiste la cara. Ni tampoco tu padre, ni tu hermano…ni nadie de tu familia…- _

-Que se ponga de pie el acusado.- Declara la jueza. -Este tribunal declara al señor Anthony Brown culpable de un delito de agresión. Le condena 18 meses de cárcel, pena que será pagada por una multa de 6000€ y dentro de 18 meses no tenga otra declaración en contra del señor Anthony Brown. Se levanta la sesión.-

-_Ni tampoco quieres ser la señora jueza, ni siquiera quieres ser tú. Solo quieres salir corriendo…-_ Y eso es lo que hace el rebelde de Anthony.

Se va aquel joven rubio y consigo atrás a su padre Vincent Brown, su hermano mayor Terry y su abogado. El solo quería huir de esa pesadilla en que se metió agregando a ese imbécil.

-No te tienes que meterte en problemas Anthony. Una sola pequeña declaración y te vas a la cárcel, ¡a la cárcel! ¡Eso no es un juego Anthony!- Me dijo mi abogado agitado, preocupado por mí. Pero eso no me importa.

-Anthony ten cuidado.- Me advierte mi padre. ¡No me hablen! Yo solo quiero irme de aquí. Pero de todo modo le pregunte.

-¿Por qué mama no ha venido?- Pero ya sabía la respuesta aunque mi padre todavía no lo sabe y creo que nunca lo sabrá.

-De viaje con una amiga.-

-_Falsa respuesta papa…-_ Paro, me volteo y le digo con una mirada seria. –Y no me llames Anthony.-

Salí lo más rápido posible de ese lugar y me subí en mi moto. A toda velocidad. Ya no quiero pensar en nada más y eso es lo que hago cuando me subo en ella. Voy a recorrer las calles de Madrid.

_Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar_

Una jovencita se prepara para ir al colegio. Aunque no se sentía de ánimo para ir a esa cárcel. Se prepara rápido porque sino su padre la iba a dejar y le tocaría tomar el bus. Baja las escaleras con los apuros de su hermana menor y se suben en el auto. La joven rubia baja la ventana del auto para pensar en su vida monótona. Saca un poco la cara afuera para ver el hermoso cielo azul. Como le gustaría volar como las aves. Sin preocupaciones ni nada, solamente volar y volar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Trafico! Otra vez tráfico. Bueno, ¿A dónde me podre ir?- Miro a mi alrededor y veo una hermosa chica rubia mirando el cielo. Y le grito sin preocuparme de que todos me oyen. -¡Fea!- Se voltea y me mira intrigada. ¡Dios! Es hermosa. –Si tú.- Todavía me mira pero entra lentamente su hermoso rostro en el auto pero todavía deja su mano encima de la ventanilla. Me avanzo hasta llegar al lado de ella y pongo mi mano encima de la suya pero rápidamente la retira. –Fea y además pecosa jajajaja.-

El auto avanza y yo con ella pero un auto me corta el camino. De lejos veo que saca su carita de angel para ver que sucedió conmigo. Pero grande es mi sorpresa al ver que me saca el dedo –Jajajaja.- Primera vez que una chica me hace eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-¿Quién era este imbécil?-_ Bueno al menos ya no lo vera porque ver a un desconocido en Madrid por segunda vez es prácticamente imposible. Ya llegamos al colegio. Salgo del auto. –Adiós papa.- Le dije sonriendo.

-Adiós hijas, cuídense.- Y se va.

Me apurro a entrar a clase de latín antes de que la profe llegue sino me quedo afuera. Entro al salón y mi mejor amiga Ana me ve sonriendo con su nueva cámara de fotos. Ya me imagine que me iba a decir y antes que la pelinegra me pongo al frente de su aparato y sonrió.

-Que hermosa es mi amiga.- Dice Ana al mismo tiempo que ve mi foto en su cámara.

-Tú también lo eres amiga.- Le digo sinceramente y la verdad es que si lo es. Ana es una pelinegra y tiene su cabello naturalmente ondulado. Tiene algunas pecas sobre su rostro porque se pasa todos los días afuera a correr o divertirse. Es más pequeña que yo y siempre la molesto con esto.

-Tomen asiento por favor.- Dice nuestra malvada de profe. -¡Silencio!-

Todas parraron de hablar a voz baja y miramos a nuestra profe.

-Cuadernos cerrados encima del escritorio y rápido por favor.- Otra vez, siempre llama a tres o cuatro alumnas al frente para que traduzca una frase en latín. –Fernanda Mondragón, Luna Vergara y…Angela Arguello. Ah no esa se quedó fuera.- Mi amiga se pone nerviosa porque siempre la bruja la llama al pizarrón. –Entonces…Ana Ortiz, traducción.-

Me volteo al verla y le susurro. –Toma el celular.- Me estoy poniendo en riesgo pero tengo que ayudar a mi amiga. Se va al frente y para mientras traduzco lo más rápido posible la frase escrita en el pizarrón.

-Ana, tradúceme eso.-

Se pone nerviosa, lo puedo notar pero comienza a memorizarse lo que le había enviado a su celular.

–De camino a casa…tuvo que andar mucho.-

-Mucho…-

Ana sonríe porque sabe que es eso. Normal, ella puede fiarse a su amiga Candy que ella si es buena en latín.

-Mucho tiene que estudiar usted para pasar el examen final.- Extiende su brazo hacia la pelinegra. –Móvil.-

Ana, sin otra alternativa, se lo da. La profe intenta descubrir quién le mando la traducción a la joven estudiante.

-Vamos a ver quién ayudo a la señorita Ana.-

¡Maldición! Mi celular está comenzando a sonar. La profe llega hasta mí y me mira con cara de reproche.

-Señorita Candice White Andrew ¿no me va a contestar el teléfono?- Extendió su mano hacia mí. –Móvil.- Ni modo se lo tuve que dar a la bruja. –Siéntense señoritas.- Le decía a las que estaban al frente. Y seguimos con la clase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era noche y en un lugar retirado un poco de la cuidad un grupo de jóvenes locos por la vida se divierten con sus motos y las chicas bailaban, seducían o hablaba entre ellas. Pero había un par de amigas que hablaba especialmente del chico rebelde.

-Eliza, no es porque salieron una o dos veces que están saliendo juntos.- Le decía su amiga rubia de cabellera larga.

-Bueno y ¿eso que tiene que ver? Además sus amigos me dicen que el nunca llama y a mí me llamo dos veces.- Replico la peliroja queriendo ganar la discusión con su amiga testadura.

-Pero ¿puedes confiar en sus amigos?-

Eliza se quedó callada ante la pregunta de su amiga Susana. Odiaba decirlo pero tiene razón. No puede confiar en los compañeros de vida de A.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luna se asoma, alta y pálida, por entre las ramas de un árbol frondoso. Los ruidos se oyen extrañamente lejanos. Desde una ventana llegan algunas notas de una música lenta y agradable. Un poco más abajo, las líneas blancas del campo de tenis resplandecen rectas bajo a palidez lunar y el fondo de la piscina vacía espera melancólico el regreso del verano. En el primer piso del edificio una muchacha de cabello negro, no muy alta, de ojos azules y piel clara, se mira indecisa al espejo.

-¿Te vas a poner el vestido rojo con encaje negro?- Le pregunta a su hermana mayor que estaba en su habitación alistándose para la fiesta de esta noche con sus compañeros.

-No lo sé.-

-¿El vestido azul?- Grita Annie desde su habitación.

-No lo sé.-

-Y esas medias, ¿te las vas a poner?- Annie está ahora en la puerta, mira a Candy.

-¿Acaso te vas a poner mi ropa?-

-¿Por qué no?- La desafía la pelinegra.

-Porque no, es simple.-

-Me voy a poner ese vestido verde, esas medias negras y esos zapatos color crema.-

-Lo siento, pero me voy a poner ese vestido porque nunca me lo he puesto…-

-¡Podías haberlo hecho antes!- Le reclamaba Annie.

-Bueno, lo siento hermanita.-

-Pero si tú siempre me robas ropa. Aquel día te pusiste mi falda azul. Ahora me toca poner me tu vestido esta noche.-

-Lo siento.- Me levanto de mi cama y le quito mi vestido verde esmeralda de sus manos. Pobrecita, pero es que ya había escogido que ponerme para esta noche.

-Ahora para ver mis bonitas curvas hay que ser adivino.- Diciendo eso hizo un puchero del cual Candy se rio.

-Mira, te voy a prestar mi vestido rojo con encaje negro, con ese cincho blanco y te pones tus zapatos blancos, ¿está bien?-

-¡Eres genial hermana!- Mi hermanita salta de emoción y sale de mi habitación para irse a la suya para terminar de alistarse.

-Niñas, ¿ya están listas?- Pregunta la señora Leslie Andrew esposa del señor William Albert Andrew. Cumplirán 25 años de casados y en esos años de estar juntos tuvieron dos hermosas niñas. La mayor tiene 17 años de edad, es una hermosa jovencita de cabellera dorada y rizada. Tiene una linda carita llena de pecas y tiene una naricita un poco levantada, tiene unos ojos muy bellos color esmeralda. Mientras que Aniñe nuestra pequeña de 15 años tiene el cabello color negro y totalmente liso. Tiene la piel blanca como la nieve y nos ojos azules profundes. Daria la vida por sus dos tesoros y su amado esposo, es una mujer completa.

-Ya casi mama.- Le respondió Candy desde el baño que está en medio de las dos habitaciones de las chicas.

Annie entra al baño mientras que la rubia terminar de maquillarse.

-Así pintada, ¿cuantos años me das?- Le pregunto coqueta su hermanita.

-15 años.-

-Pero si tengo 15.-

-Pues por eso jajajaja.-

-Qué mala eres.-

-A ver.- Me levanto y le arreglo un poco su maquillaje. Tenía demasiado pero era hermosa. –A ver así…Estas a punto de cumplir 16.- Me miro y nos echamos a reír.

-Niñas.-

-Ya mama.- Respondimos al mismo tiempo mi hermana y yo. Bajamos de las escaleras y nos subimos al auto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mira allí esta…- Dijo Eliza a su amiga para que lo viera.

Anthony, como siempre, llega el último a la agrupación. Baja de su moto y comienza a caminar y siente casi todas las miradas sobre él. Su mejor amigo Terry viene a él y como siempre pidiendo dinero, su amigo no cambiaría nunca.

-Oye ''A'', necesito 400€ para sacar mi moto del taller. Sabes que no te pediría dinero si no lo necesitaría.-

Yo solo me avance donde esta Eliza y le di mi chaqueta y le sonríe. Me fui pero sabía que por mi sonrisa elle también estaba sonriendo. Suelo hacer efecto en todas las mujeres. Ah…menos con la chica de esta mañana. Ella si es dura. Bueno, me voy con Chino un amigo pero también un rival.

-Chino para de coquetear y hagámoslo.- Le digo burlándome de él. Chino no más asintió de la cabeza y me sigue.

Nosotros, para demonstrar nuestra fuerza no nos peleamos, sino que hacemos una competición. Trepamos en una marquesina y doblamos los brazos, el que resiste más, es el campeón.

-Entonces, ¿quién viene?- Pregunte gritando a todos mis amigos. -¿Qué pasa, hay que invitarlos por escrito?- Me burle de ellos y llegaron Terry, el ''Travolta'', el ''Ventura'' y el ''Palote'', unos amigos de aquel chico rubio rebelde.

-¡Ta ta ta ta tum! ¡Vénganse para acá por que la pelea ya va a comenzar!- Gritaba un muchacho en un megáfono haciéndola de árbitro.

Una vez reunidos casi todos, una decena de cuerpos musculosos y entrenados se preparan sobre la vieja marquesina delante en paralelo, las caras tensas, los pechos hinchados.

-¿Están listos? ¡Parten! ¡Uno!-Todos los brazos se doblan sin esfuerzo. Silenciosos y todavía frescos, alcanzan el mármol frio, y se alzan de nuevo sin perder tiempo. -¡Dos!- De nuevo abajo, más rápidos y decididos. -¡Tres!- Siguen, igual que antes, con más fuerza que antes. -¡Cuatro!- Sus caras, muecas casi surreales, sus narices, con pequeñas arrugas, bajan a la vez. Rápidas, con facilidad, rozan el suelo y luego vuelven a subir. -¡Cinco!- Grita el joven quien animaba dando un último sorbo a la lata lanzándola al aire. -¡Seis!- La golpea con una patada precisa y fuerte. -¡Siete!- La lata vuela por los aires y da varios giros. -¡Ocho!- Grita el muchacho quien se subió a la marquesina y moviendo alegremente sus manos. -¡Nueve! ¿Ya abandonaste Ventura?-

-Pues si mi mujer no para de lanzarme miradas de que ya nos debemos de ir.- Intentando buscar una excusa que no es totalmente falsa.

-Chicos, ya hay uno que con la excusa de que su mujer se ha molestada ha abandonado. Pero la competición continúa. ¡Nueve!- Todos se ríen y, ligeramente más acalorados, bajan. -¡Diez!- Anthony desciende con facilidad. La corta camiseta azul claro deja al descubierto sus brazos. Los músculos están hinchados. En las venas el corazón late potente, aunque todavía lento y tranquilo. No como entonces. Aquel día su joven corazón había empezado a latir velozmente, como enloquecido. Aquel día donde le rompió la cara a ese señor…

_Tiempo después…_

-¡Ciento doce!- Solo quedaba Anthony y Chino. -¡Ciento trece!- Anthony desciende, siente que le escuecen los ojos. Algunas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por las sienes y se rompen entre las pestañas, derramándose como un molesto colirio. Cierra los ojos, siente los hombros doloridos, los brazos hinchados, las venas latiendo, empuja hacia delante y, lentamente, asciende de nuevo. -¡Ciento catorce!- Anthony y Chino bajan veloces, frenando solo al final de la flexión, luego vuelven a subir deprisa, como si hubieran encontrando nuevas fuerzas, nuevas energías. Ser el único en llegar en la meta. O el primero o nada. -¡Ciento quince!- Vuelven a bajar. El ritmo aumenta. -¡Ciento dieciséis!- Uno tras otro, se limita a pronunciar solo los números. Rápido. Esperando a que estén arriba para dar el sucesivo. -¡Ciento diecisiete!- Y de nuevo abajo. -¡Ciento dieciocho!- Anthony aumenta todavía, resoplando. -¡Ciento diecinueve!- Baja y, de nuevo, sube, sin detenerse. Chino lo sigue, esforzándose, gimiendo, enrojeciendo más y más. -¡Ciento veinte, ciento veintiuno! ¡Increíble!- Todos han dejado de hablar. Abajo reina el silencio de los grandes momentos. -¡Ciento veintidós!- Sola el sonido del viento se escucha. –Ciento veintitrés…-

Luego el Chino se para a la mitad, empieza a chillar, como si algo dentro de él lo estuviera desgarrando. El rubio, desde lo alto de su flexión, lo mira. El Chino se ha quedado como bloqueado. Tiembla y jadea gritando, pero sus brazos hacen caso omiso, han dejado de escucharlo. Entonces grita por última vez, como una bestia herida a la que arrancan un trozo de carne. Poco a poco, empieza a bajar. Ha perdido. De abajo se eleva un grito. Alguien destapa una cerveza.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Aquí tenemos al nuevo ganador, ''A''!- Anthony baja de la marquesina, adolorido, se lleva una mano detrás de su espalda y grita de dolor pero de entusiasmo. Ahí donde no ha llegado su fuerza, llega su voluntad. De repente llega el ''Informador'' y reúne a sus amigos y les informa de que hay una fiesta privada en algún lugar.

-Chicos, me han dicho que hay una fiesta privada en una casita de ricos.-

-Pero no nos dejaran entrar.-

-Conozco a una que está en esa fiesta.-

-¿Y quién es?

-Francesca.-

-Entonces, ¿que esperamos? ¡Vamos!-

Riéndose, reducen casi todos al mismo tiempo. Frenando y haciendo chillas las ruedas de sus motos, giran a la izquierda. Algunos no más van a aquella fiesta, que no saben aún, dos de entre ellos, encontraran el amor…

* * *

Lo hice rápido para ustedes queridas lectoras, como solo subí el prólogo, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta hermosa historia. Espero subir el otro capítulo la próxima semana. En el otro capítulo habrá más acción más romance n_n. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :D

**Val rod**: Al principio pensé que tal vez no, tal vez sí. Como no es lo que nos acostumbramos a leer sobre Anthony pero pensé que salir de la costumbre no sería mal y entonces me atreví. No sé si al fin va a salir como lo espere pero eso sí, será lindo :) Gracias por tu reviews.

**Rose Granchester**: ¡Deberías de ver la película! Hehe y como ves no me tarde ;) Gracias por tu reviews.

**Alejandra**: Lo comprendo, a mí también al principio me dije que no porque el personaje no representa a nuestro Anthony de siempre. Pero me atreví a verlo de otra manera pero veras yo encuentro que el personaje de la película no es malo sino que fue decepcionado a causa de alguien que era muy importante para él, ya sabes de que hablo y no quiero decir más sino todos lo van a saber ;) Gracias por tu reviews.

**LizCarter**: Yo tampoco de Terry :/ Mira la película, de verdad que cuando la vi…wow…simplemente hermoso y las frases de la peli nos hacen reflexionar. Así que es por la imagen hehe xD Te recomiendo que si te gusta la película lee mi fic ;) Gracias por tu reviews.


End file.
